¿Quien es Aoko?
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Aoko lleva un año muerta, un año de agonia para Kaito. Llega a la ciudad una chica que se llama Haruhi y es nada menos que... Es un Kaito&Aoko! pasen, lean y dejen reviews pliis
1. Haruhi

Al estar mirando entre mis cosas, encontre este fic de Kaito y Aoko que escribi hace un time...creo que 3 o 4 años XD

Es una mini historia de unos capis, no recuerdo cuantos porque nunca les puse XD, pero bueno, eso es de menos importancia XD

Espero que les guste.

Magic Kaito es propiedad de Gosho...DANOS OTRO TOMO GOSHO SI TANTO EXTRAÑAS A KID! (Esa es mi suposicion por haber visto ultimamente muchoa kid en los op y en el manga de DC... para mi que extraña dibujar sus aventuras XD)

**¿Quién es Aoko?**

**Capitulo 1: Haruhi.**

Kaito Kuroba estaba solo en su cuarto pensando en el motivo de su cruel tristeza: Aoko. Kaito ya llevaba un año de dolor puro por ella debido a que Aoko había sido victima de un accidente, pero su cuerpo jamás fue encontrado por lo que la policía la declararon muerta 3 semanas después.

Ya casi no trabajaba como Kaito Kid porque al ver al inspector, el recuerdo de Aoko invadía su mente, de lo último que le dijo antes de que desapareciera y esta noche, aunque no quisiera, tenía que ir a robar. Ahora estaba de pie en el techo de su casa viendo las estrellas y de un "PUF" ahora era Kaito Kid.

-Es mi culpa, ¿no Aoko?-Murmuro mientras desaparece

* * *

No muy lejos, una pareja de ancianos terminaban recién de empacar en su nuevo hogar, ellos provenían del campo y estuvieron 2 días con el desempaque, pero no vivían solos, vivían también con su querida nieta de 18 años que ahora se reunía con ellos con una bandeja con tazas de té y medicinas que pertenecían a sus abuelos.

-Si que ha sido duro estos días, ¿no abuelos? – Les comentaba mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesa. – Tomen de su té y no se olviden de su medicina

-Tienes razón Haruhi. – Dijo la abuela

-Esta nueva vida será mucho más agradable

-Pero… - Dijo la joven – ¿Está bien haber dejado el campo? Tal vez era más difícil el transporte, pero su salud…

-Todo estará bien Haruhi, deja de preocuparte tanto. – L pedía la abuela con una sonrisa.

-Además nos ahorraremos lo que gastábamos en el transporte de ida y vuelta.

-Está bien – No muy convencida, se preocupaba mucho por sus abuelos, eran los únicos familiares que tenía.

-Será mejor que vayas a dormir

-Que mañana será un día duro. – Finalizo el abuelo

-¡Sí! – Exclama con una sonrisa. – ¡Hasta mañana abuelo! ¡Abuela! – Besa a cada uno en la mejilla y sube las escaleras.

* * *

Era de día y los rayos del sol entraron al cuarto de Haruhi, despertándola. Se refregó los ojos y lanzó un largo bostezo, estaba cansada por el asunto de la mudanza, pero debía levantarse ya que hoy saldría con su abuelo para terminar los trámites e inscribirla a una nueva escuela. Estaba ya cambiada, usaba unos pescadores de jeans holgados y de color azul, una pollera sin mangas de color blanca y sandalias negras, estaba por irse cuando recordó algo.

Se dio media vuelta y se dirige a su escritorio, abrió uno de los cajones y vio la figurilla de una bailarina. La miró feliz y con nostalgia, no sabía como termino en sus manos, pero sentía que era su mayor tesoro y si no la veía aunque fuera una vez al día, se sentía vacía, como si eso la conectaba a algo que le faltaba. La volvió a dejar en su lugar y salió de su cuarto para reunirse con sus abuelos a desayunar.

Después de comer lo más importante del día, pescó su bolso y salió de la casa con su abuelo después de despedirse de su abuela y ambos le dijeron que volverían a la hora de la cena. Antes de comenzar con sus asuntos, pasaron primero a una tienda para que el abuelo de Haruhi comprara el diario y cuando lo vio abrirlo en la mitad, se sorprendió al ver una foto que estaba en la primera plana.

-Abuelo… ¿Quién es el tipo de la foto?

-¿Eh? – Cierra el diario para ver a lo que se refería su nieta. – ¡Ah! Es un ladrón muy reconocido, el ladrón fantasma Kaito Kid.

-¿Kaito…Kid? – No sabía por que, pero sus mejillas tuvieron un leve sonrojo que lo oculto de inmediato.

-Así es, aparece mucho en Tokio, así que ten cuidado Haruhi. – La chica asiente y mientras ambos caminaban, la joven no dejaba de ver la imagen del ladrón, que se lucia en la primera plana.

Pasaron todo el día con los trámites de la mudanza, con la inscripción de la joven a la escuela y con la compra del uniforme y los materiales. Cuando la chica se vio en el espejo con el uniforme, por una extraña razón, se veía con otro, uno con falda corta y chaqueta, todo de azul y con una pañoleta amarilla en su cuello, cerro los ojos y al abrirlos, suspira aliviada al verse con el verdadero uniforme de la escuela.

-¿Qué ocurre Haruhi?

-Nada abuelo. Me gusta el uniforme, es todo

-Está bien… Bueno, ya terminamos, así que regresemos antes de preocupar a la Abuela.

Llegaron a casa una hora antes de lo planeado y la abuela había informado que faltaban algunos ingredientes para la cena, por lo que Haruhi se ofreció a ir a comprarlos, como era de noche, su abuelo le pidió que tuviera cuidado, pero la joven le asegura que estará bien, que no se preocupara.

Mientras estaba en el mercado comprando, su mente no dejaba de pensar en el ladrón Kaito Kid, tenía la sensación de haberlo conocido antes y lo peor de todo, es que se sonrojaba cada vez que pensaba en él, es más, en todo el día, mientras caminaba con su abuelo, pasaron por lugares que creyó haber estado antes, incluso preocupo a su abuelo cuando lágrimas derramaron por sus ojos al pasar por un gran edificio con un reloj gigante. Estaba tan distraída que cuando se acercaba a la caja, no notó que alguien estaba delante de ella y choca y ese alguien la atrapó de los hombros, impidiéndole caer.

-¡Lo siento! – Se disculpo. – Estaba distraída y…

-Deberías tener más cuidado. – Era un chico.

-¿Eh? – Alzo la vista sorprendida al oír su voz para ver a un apuesto joven, tuvo la sensación de haberlo visto antes, es más, creía conocer su voz de memoria y la penetraba tan fuerte en su mente y corazón que sintió como este latía a mil por hora y se sonrojo al verlo sonreír que tuvo que agachar su cabeza. – Lo siento…

-Tranquila… - Dijo para pensar. – _Es imposible que sea ella, se parecen y todo, pero…_ – Ve, te dejó pasar a ti primero.

-Pero tú…

-Descuida, puedo esperar un poco más, no tengo prisa. – Volviendo a sonreír.

-Gracias. – Sonríe en agradecimiento y toma su lugar, de inmediato fue atendida por la cajera y después de comprar, toma las bolsas, se despide del chico y se va.

-Definitivamente no es ella… Si lo fuera me hubiera reconocido, pero aun así… Se parecen tanto… - Y se dio cuenta de que cuando ella salió, tres sujetos la miraba irse con malicia, hablaban entre sí y fueron tras ella. – ¡Rayos!

* * *

Haruhi caminaba de vuelta a su casa pensando en aquel joven con quien chocó, cuando lo vio no solo tenía aquellas sensaciones de hace un momento, sino que también deseaba derramar lágrimas de felicidad por verlo (cosa que le pareció muy extraña porque es la primera vez que lo ve), abrazarlo y… ¿Besarlo? Sacude su cabeza sonrojada al pensar en lo último y se asusto al ver como tres delincuentes la rodeaban con malas intenciones.

-Pero que preciosura tenemos aquí. – Dijo uno.

-P-Por favor… No me hagan nada, les daré todo mi dinero, pero por favor, déjenme ir. – Su miedo iba aumentando con cada paso que ellos daban.

-Por favor señorita, no nos ofenda así. – Dijo otro.

-Sólo queremos pasar un rato agradable con usted. – Dijo el tercero.

-¡No! – Grito y cuando estaban por ponerle un dedo encima, cartas de ases de corazones atacaron a los maleantes.

-¡¿Pero qué…? – Gritaron y se asustaron cuando delante de la chica estaba Kaito Kid, extendiendo su brazo derecho para defenderla. – ¡Kaito Kid!

-Caballeros… ¿No tienen vergüenza en tratar así a una dama? – Les preguntó con su mirada de póquer y apuntando con su arma.

-¡Ahh! – Se fueron asustados.

-¿Tú eres Kaito Kid? – Le pregunto sorprendida de que un ladrón la haya salvado.

-Así es dulce dama… - Al voltearse para verla la chica se sonroja y creyó que su corazón se le saldría del pecho cuando sintió los labios del ladrón en su mano derecha y se sorprendió cuando hizo aparecer una rosa roja en su mano izquierda, ofreciéndola.

-Es usted una Señorita, ¿cierto? – No sabía porque, pero Kid quiso hacerle esa pregunta, quería quitarse la loca idea de que ella fuera…

-¿Tiene algo de malo que lo sea? – Tomando la rosa, no sabía porque pero a pesar de sentirse molesta, no le había sorprendido la pregunta, como si ya la hubiera oído antes.

-No puede ser. – Murmuro mientras que su mente, hace que detrás de Haruhi vea a una Aoko sonriendo, no había duda, con su respuesta, su apariencia y su voz…. – ¿A-Aoko?

-¿Aoko? No se de que me esta hablando.

-Eres tú Aoko, no finjas.

-¡He dicho que no lo soy! ¡¿Por qué me confunde con alguien que no soy?

-Amnesia… - Murmuro el ladrón y acto seguido la toma de los hombros.

-¡Suélteme! ¡Suélteme pervertido! – Y sólo tuvo de respuesta un beso, un beso en los labios robados por el ladrón. Estaba sorprendida y su cuerpo no se movía, pero logró reaccionar y logra zafarse del ladrón, dándole una bofetada. – ¡Mi nombre es Haruhi Oyamada! ¡No Aoko!-Y se fue corriendo, Kid no se había movido, en vez de eso sonríe.

-No lo creo… Aoko. – Su sonrisa era de felicidad con ironía. – Me alegra saber que estas viva… ¡Estás viva! – Y se va volando con su aeroplano feliz

* * *

Haruhi corrió sin detenerse o mirar hacía tras. Cuando llegó a su casa estaba por abrir la puerta cuando recordó que su mano sostenía aquella rosa que le había regalado Kid, lo miró, sin saber por que, con cariño y nostalgia, en el fondo, se sentía feliz por el presente y por aquel beso. Entró a su casa y dejó las compras en la cocina y subió a su cuarto diciendo que no tenía hambre.

Estaba en su cuarto, tendida en su escritorio, sin dejar de ver la rosa y a su mente apareció la imagen de Kid y de aquel niño, ambos entregándoles una rosa.

-Ese niño… Tenga la sensación…

_¡Aoko!_ – El niño gritaba aquel nombre en su mente. – _¡Vamos Aoko!_

-¿Quién eres?


	2. Confusión

Y aquí tienen el segundo capitulo del mini-fic

Muchas gracias por los reviews y la paciencia

MK es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama

**Capitulo 2: Confusión**

Haruhi estaba en su cuarto, haciendo tu tarea de matemáticas cuando en eso deja el lápiz sobre el escritorio y se estira de cansancio para luego ver el reloj que marcaban las 5:30pm. Se dedicó a ver por la ventana mientras recordaba su semana en su nueva escuela, hizo muy buenas amigas, hasta quedaron en salir el domingo de compras, pero por una extraña razón… Los chicos no la dejaban en paz, incluso sus amigas tenían que salvarla cuando la rodeaban pidiéndole su número o una cita.

Lanza un suspiro cansado y sus mejillas se sonrojan cuando en un pequeño, delgado y simple florero, ve aquella rosa que le había dado Kid, por una extraña razón quiso quedársela y lo peor de todo es que cada vez que la veía, el vivo recuerdo de aquel beso invadía su mente. Sacudió su cabeza de forma negativa, pero no logro quitárselo y entonces abrió uno de sus cajones para sacar un álbum de fotos que al abrirlos, se ve que están llenas de recortes de Kaito Kid y mientras las iba viendo, se preguntaba el por qué se las quedaba, el por qué las recortaba de los diarios y se la guardaba si sólo era un ladrón… ¡Un ladrón pervertido que le robó su primer beso!

_**¡Aoko!**_ – De nuevo la imagen de aquel niño vuelve a su mente, como también en sus sueños desde aquella vez.

-¡No! – Se auto castigo mientras sacudía su cabeza sonrojada – ¿Pero qué me pasa?

* * *

Era domingo, el día en que se juntaría con sus amigas a comprar, cuando la habían invitado, ella no estaba segura si ir porque no quería dejar a sus abuelos solos, pero ellos insistieron, diciéndole que debe salir más, divertirse con sus amigas, por lo que termino aceptando y ahora salía de su casa vistiendo un simple vestido blanco, despidiéndose de sus abuelitos queridos mientras las esperaban sus amigas afuera.

Ya estaban en el centro comercial, mirando ropa, accesorios, etc. Haruhi tenía su mente en las nubes ya que no lograba sacarse al ladrón y a aquel niño de su mente. Ahora ella y sus amigas se dirigían a un restauran para almorzar y Haruhi no había comprado mucho ya que debían terminar de pagar la casa, por lo que debían controlar bien el dinero.

Doblaron una esquina y vieron a una multitud de gente rodeando el restauran donde pensaban comer y también dos patrullas de policías y una ambulancia. Entre tanta gente, Haruhi vio a un joven más o menos de su edad con rasgos ingles y a un señor mas o menos de 40 años con bigote, ambos hicieron que la joven tuviera un fuerte impacto en su mente ya que tenía la sensación de haberlos visto antes.

-Disculpe – Una de sus amigas se acercó a un señor de 30 años que estaba entre la multitud. – ¿Podría decirnos que paso?

-Un hombre fue asesinado – Explicó

-¡Que terrible! – Exclamó otra amiga

-¿Eh? – Murmuro Haruhi al ver como el señor del bigote la miró sorprendido y se asusto al ver que corría hacía ella

-¡Aoko! – Grito el tipo mientras se ponía frente a ella

-¿Aoko? – Recordó como Kid también la llamaba así… ¿Pero qué diablos le ocurre a la gente de Tokio?

-¡Aoko! – Repitió mientras tomaba a la joven de los hombros – ¡Eres tú, ¿verdad? ¡Sabía que no estabas muerta!

-¿Muerta? – Y a su mente le invade una noche de lluvia, un bus vuelta arriba, muchas personas tiradas y… ¿Ella? Ella estaba corriendo por el bosque asustada… ¿Pero qué es eso que la atormenta?

-¡Aoko!

-¡No! ¡No soy Aoko! ¡Suélteme! ¡Me esta asustando! – Logra zafarse y sale corriendo, ignorando a sus amigas y a aquel señor.

Siguió corriendo sin detenerse mientras recordaba como aquel hombre le gritaba "Aoko" y que cuando lo vio con aquel ingles, tuvo las ganas de abrazarlo y de llorar, llorar de felicidad por verlo de nuevo, ¿pero cómo podía ser posible si solo lo vio hoy? Detuvo su carrera al chocar con alguien y cae al piso de golpe, alza la cabeza para pedir disculpas de inmediato cuando se queda muda sorprendida al ver quien era, el mismo joven que conoció antes de ser atacada por aquellos bandidos.

-E-Eres tú… - Pudo atinar a decir

-Vaya, pero si eres la de antes – Dijo el chico mientras le ofrecía su mano – Que forma única de vernos, ¿no? – Sonríe

-L-Lo siento… - Se disculpa tomando su mano apenada… ¿Por qué se sonrojaba con sólo tocar su mano?

-Me presentó… mi nombre es Kaito Kuroba y soy un mago – Hace aparecer una rosa

-¿Kaito…Kuroba? – Tomando la rosa sorprendida, creía haber oído ese nombre antes y entonces nuevamente recuerda aquel niño pero esta vez diciéndole _Soy Kaito Kuroba, encantado_ – ¿Eh?

-Al parecer eres una joven que perdió su memoria

-Pues… - Ambos caminaban hacía la casa de la chica. – Sí, no se por que, pero tengo la sensación de poder confiar en ti

-Me alegra… Puedes contarme con tranquilidad, soy de confianza

-Pues sufrí un severo accidente que no puedo recordar, mis abuelos dicen que fue por haberme caído de un árbol de once metros, pero dudo que caer de esa altura haya terminado con esas heridas.

-Lo sorprendente es que sigas viva por esa altura.

-Sí... Ese accidente hizo que perdiera mis recuerdos… No recuerdo mi niñez ni nada, pero si recuerdo cosas básicas como las matemáticas, historia, etc. Por lo que pude tener una vida normal.

Llegaron a la residencia de Haruhi y Kaito se despidió de ella tomando su mano para luego besarla, aquel tacto provocó sonrojo en la chica y por una extraña razón ya no veía al chico, sino a Kid, como una forma de decir que eran la misma persona. Sacudió su cabeza en forma negativa mientras se decía que eso era imposible.

-Hasta pronto Kaito

-Hasta que volvamos a atropellarnos Haruhi – Sonríe

-H-Hai…-Se dirige a su casa avergonzada y entra ignorando que Kaito la veía con una sonrisa de felicidad y diversión

-Descansa que lo necesitas… Aoko

* * *

-¡Haruhi! – Su abuela se acercó preocupada – Tu amigas llamaron para saber si habías llegado ya que saliste huyendo

-Lo siento… Estoy bien

-El inspector Nakamori te confundió por su hija Aoko – Dijo el abuelo

-¿Quien es ella? ¿Dónde esta?

-Muerta – La chica quedo paralizada – Murió en un accidente

-V-Voy a… mi cuarto

-Haruhi… ¿Y esa rosa?

-¿Eh? E-Es algo que me compre abuela – Subiendo las escaleras avergonzada

Llegó a su cuarto y tiró las bolsas de compras en el suelo, se sentó en su escritorio y puso aquella rosa en el florero, al lado de la de Kid. Miraba nostálgicamente las rosas mientras su mente recordaba de nuevo el beso de Kaito en su mano y el de Kid en sus labios y se preguntaba el por qué de aquellas emociones, el por qué quería más, el por qué de… Sacudió su cabeza para quitarse aquellos pensamientos, pero se dio cuenta de algo…

-Esperen un momento… - Dijo pensando en Kaito y en el niño que invadía su mente y sueños – Kaito y aquel niño… Se parecen mucho… Incluso tienen el mismo nombre… Acaso será… ¿Que los he visto antes?

Era la hora de la cena y estaba con sus abuelos comiendo cuando en eso la TV anuncia las noticias de último minuto.

-Aquí en las noticias de las Siete, la policía logró atrapar al asesino del restauran, pero con un largo precio… El inspector Nakamori fue disparado y en estos momentos esta en la sala de operaciones.

Aquella noticia paralizo a Haruhi y se levanto de golpe viendo la televisión mientras la silla caía violentamente al piso como su cubierto y su plato casi da vueltas. Veía atónica y aterrada la imagen de cómo llevaban al inspector a una ambulancia y lágrimas comenzaron a salir por sus ojos mientras sentía un duro nudo en la garganta.

-¿Haruhi? – Pregunto su abuela.

-Haruhi, ¿estás bien? – Pregunto el abuelo.

Haruhi no sabía el por qué, pero de sus labios, aterrada, dejó escapar solo una palabra…

-Papá…


	3. Dormir en paz

Y aqui tienen otra continuacion

Gracias a los que me dejan reviews

Magic Kaito es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama

**Capitulo 3: Dormir en Paz.**

Sus ojos estaban clavados en la televisión, no podía creerse la noticia, nunca antes había sentido tanto dolor en su corazón y ganas de correr hacía el hospital a ver a un desconocido… ¿O no?

-Papá. – Murmuro.

-¿Haruhi? – Pregunto su abuelo

-Yo… – Se interrumpió al sentir repentinamente un dolor de cabeza. Grita de dolor mientras llevaba sus manos a la zona dañada y se ponía de rodillas. – ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡¿Qué me…?

-¡Haruhi! – Gritó su abuela aterrada por el bienestar de su nieta mientras su pareja llamaba a un doctor.

Ella seguía gritando y gritando sin escuchar nada a su alrededor, las punzadas eran cada vez más dolorosas y las imágenes en su mente eran muy confusas. De repente quedo estática, como si se hubiera congelado. – Kaito… – Murmuró mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla y caía inconsciente a los brazos de su abuela.

El medico llegó en quince minutos, ayudo a la pareja a llevar a la joven a su cuarto. El doctor la examinaba y los abuelos miraban preocupados a su nieta hasta que finalmente el doctor termino y ve a la pareja.

-¿Tiene algo grave doctor? – Preguntó el abuelo

-Su nieta tiene problemas de amnesia, ¿no es así? – Noto como la pareja se mira para luego asentir. – Al parecer, su mente esta reaccionando, es decir, comienza a recordar.

-Nosotros no teníamos los recursos para ayudarla con su memoria y no queríamos dejarla a la suerte, así que la adoptamos como a un miembro de nuestra familia.

-¿Pero cómo es que después de un año comienza a ocurrirle esto?

-Bueno, la mente necesita relajo y también sirve estar en lugares que le sea conocidos, al parecer Oyamada-san es de Tokio… por favor, que descanse mucho, que no haga esfuerzos y nada riesgoso para recuperar su memoria, que lo haga todo con calma

-Gracias doctor. – Dijo la abuela mientras ambos se inclinaban ante el profesional.

* * *

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y todos los del vecindario de Haruhi estaban en los brazos de Morfeo, pero alguien caminaba ahí, luciéndose ante la luz de luna y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la ventana del cuarto de la joven estaba abierta, dejando que el aire moviera las cortinas y la capa del joven ladrón Kaito Kid, quien era aquel misterioso personaje, se encontraba sentado en la silla de la chica, viendo como dormía pacíficamente. Se sentía feliz de verla y saber que de a poco la recuperaba, pero a la vez se sentía triste e impaciente por no tenerla rápido, espero un año completo lleno de sufrimiento… ¿y ahora debía esperar más?

-Kaito… – Los murmullos de la chica la sacaron de sus pensamientos. – ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿No me tienes confianza?

Kid agachó la cabeza, sabía perfectamente el significado de la frase, aunque ella lo olvidará al despertar, sabía que ahora estaba teniendo un recuerdo de aquel día, el día en que Aoko dijo esa frase y el día en que desapareció. Se levantó de la silla y se acercó más hacía la cama para luego agacharse y quedar su rostro a escasos milímetros del rostro de la chica y beso su frente.

-Duerme bien Aoko… debes ser fuerte, yo estaré contigo aunque sea en las sombras. – Tocando con delicadeza y suavidad una de sus mejillas.

Haruhi abrió levemente sus ojos, confundida y con dolor de cabeza para luego asustarse al ver una borrosa silueta que se despedía de ella mientras salía por la ventana. Lo único que pudo ver era que llevaba puesto una capa.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Haruhi despertó con un leve dolor de cabeza, por eso se incorporaba de la cama frotándose la cabeza. Camino por su cuarto hasta quedar frente a su escritorio y ventana, sorprendiéndose al ver una rosa roja. Rápidamente la saca de la ventana y mira que en aquella belleza colgaba una nota, aquella por un lado tenía el dibujo de la cara de Kid y en el otro lado…

_**Para una belleza que ni**_

_**Las rosas más hermosas**_

_**O ángeles superan.**_

_**De Kaito Kid.**_

Haruhi vio la nota con una expresión de "!¿Debe estar bromeando?" pero aún así, sus mejillas estaban bien sonrojadas. Estaba por botar la rosa y nota al basurero cuando una extraña fuerza en su interior se lo impide y termina viendo aquellos presentes con unos ojos que mostraban cariño mientras sus labios dibujaban una leve sonrisa.

Sacudió su cabeza de forma negativa, dejó la rosa con las otras dos (que por cierto, la primera que le dio Kid comenzaba a marchitarse por lo que tuvo que sacarla del florero y ponerlo entre las páginas de un cuaderno) y dejó la nota en su pequeño lapicero, con los demás lápices.

-¡Haruhi, ya despertaste! – La chica dio la vuelta para ver a su abuela entrando con una bandeja en sus manos. – Nos tenías muy preocupados

-Lo siento abuela… ¿Uh? – Viendo la bandeja con extrañeza. – ¿Y eso?

-El doctor vino después de tu desmayo a verte y pidió que descanses, por lo que hoy no iras a la escuela y te traje el desayuno.

-Ah… está bien… – Suspirando resignada, no iba a discutir con ella. – ¿El abuelo?

-Pues veras… él fue a dar un paseo, se sentía muy agobiado de andar en la casa con este hermoso día.

-Ya veo… pues gracias abuela. – Sonríe. La abuela dejaba la bandeja sobre el escritorio. – ¡Se ve delicioso!

-Asegurarte de comerlo todo. – Se retira del cuarto. Al salir, pone una triste expresión mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla. – Me va a doler mucho cuando sepamos quien eres y tengas que irte Haruhi, pero… me alegrara saber que al fin regresaras con tu familia.

* * *

El abuelo regresó a la residencia a las dos de la tarde y su esposa fue a recibirlo mientras él se quitaba el abrigo y el sombrero. Podría ser un grandioso día, pero por culpa de la edad, tenía que andarse cuidando o terminaría varios meses en la cama.

-Hola cariño… – Regalándole una sonrisa. – ¿Cómo estuvo?

-Hay que esperar a que nos den respuestas… no te sientas mal, sabíamos que tarde o temprano ella tendría que irse.

-Lo sé… pero es que en verdad la quiero como a una nieta.

-Ya, ya… – Abrazándola para brindarle apoyo. – ¿Dónde esta?

-No te enojes, pero la deje salir a dar un paseo… decía que se necesitaba salir

-Está bien, después de todo ya es grande y cualquiera se desesperaría por estar encerrada tanto tiempo.

* * *

Haruhi caminaba por el parque vistiendo un vestido azul pálido como el cielo despejado y su cabello lo llevaba adornado con un simple pinché negro. Su cabeza estaba gacha ya que se encontraba pensando en todas las cosas que le ocurrieron desde que llego a Tokio: Se imagina con un uniforme que jamás a usado, Kid le roba un beso, Su mente es invadida por un niño que tiene el mismo nombre que aquel joven que conoció… ¿Y que tienen esas 3 personas en común? Hacían que su corazón latiera como nunca antes y sus mejillas se vuelvan rojo tomate y no hay que olvidar del inspector Nakamori que la había llamado "Aoko" y ahora se encontraba hospitalizado en el hospital…

Al recordar eso último se detiene de golpe mientras alzaba la cabeza mostrando un rostro de preocupación y dolor. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por él? ¿Por qué cuando lo vio "por primera vez" quiso correr hacía él para abrasarlo? ¿Por qué cuando lo vio herido en la televisión lloró y lo lamo papá?

Se queda quieta por minutos, no había movido ninguna parte de su cuerpo, estaba en total trance de pensamientos hasta que sacude su cabeza murmurando _Tonterías_ y continua con su caminata, pero para su sorpresa, sus pies la llevaron al hospital donde se encontraba aquel inspector de policía.

Estaba sorprendida y confundida por haber terminado ahí, estuvo dudando hasta que al final se armo de valor y entró. Se acercó a Información y pregunto por el inspector diciendo que era un pariente, le dieron el número del cuarto y el piso, dio las gracias y se dirigió al ascensor.

Finalmente estaba frente a la puerta del cuarto que tenía al inspector por el otro lado, con sutileza, acarició dicho objeto para luego tomar el picaporte mientras tomaba aire y entra. Al cerrar la puerta, ve al inspector Nakamori profundamente dormido, respirando con mucha paz y conectado a una maquina que daba ligeros sonidos, pero esa escena solo le hizo recordar como los doctores le contaron que estaba en un estado critico y que tiene pocas posibilidades de vivir, eso la había devastado por dentro hasta tal punto que ahora estaba acariciando suavemente la mano del inspector mientras lágrimas corrían por sus ojos.

-No se por qué señor, pero… me duele verlo así, deseo que despierte, que se recupere y sea el mismo de siempre… aunque no sé como es usted ni mucho menos nos conocemos, pero… no quiero… – Una de sus lágrimas cayó de sus mejillas, chocando con la mano del inspector, quien al sentir aquella calidez, abrió sus ojos con cansancio y eso la asusto tanto que termino el contacto de manos.

-La muerte me juega una mala pasada. – Susurro, se veía muy cansado.

-Lo siento señor, yo… – Nuevamente toma su mano.

-Esa calidez… no hay duda, eres Aoko

-Se equivoca de nuevo… Soy Haruhi, no Aoko, su hija murió

-Al parecer sufres de amnesia, ¿no? – Sonriendo con esfuerzo, pero alegre de verla. – Reconocería aquel tacto aunque estuviera ciego, eres tú Aoko… Me alegra mucho saber que sigues viva.

-¿Usted…? – Toma aire. – ¿Usted sabe quien soy? Yo no lo sé.

-No me queda mucho tiempo Aoko, pero doy gracias por este milagro, por verte de nuevo… – Aprieta la mano de la muchacha con un poquito de fuerza. – Saber que estás viva me calma mucho… también Kaito-kun estará feliz.

-¡¿Kaito-kun? – Sorprendida mientras recordaba al niño y al joven, ambos de nombre Kaito. – ¿Usted sabe quien es?

-Es tu amigo… de la infancia… son muy unidos.

-¿Unidos? – Se imagina al joven Kaito dedicándole una sonrisa y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. – Yo… no recuerdo…

-Aoko… prométeme que iras a mi funeral, recuerdes o no… prométemelo.

-Yo… – No sabía por qué, pero acepto estar allí, sentía que se lo debía. Asiente con la cabeza muy despacio. – Se lo prometo Nakamori-san.

-Gracias Aoko… saber que estás viva me dejará morir tranquilo. – Y dio su último suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos… para nunca más abrirlos

Haruhi se quedó viendo aquel rostro ya sin expresión sorprendida y aturdida sin poder creérselo, incluso su cuerpo quedo inmóvil hasta que de la nada… gritó. Grita con todas sus fuerzas, rogándole que despierte y que no la abandonase hasta que las enfermeras entraron y la sacaron mientras los doctores examinaban al inspector buscando la posibilidad de poder traerlo de nuevo. Aoko intentaba zafarse y volver con el oficial, pero no pudo y lo último que vio al salir fue como uno de los doctores cubrió el rostro del inspector con las sabanas.

-¡No! – Comenzó a llorar a gritos mientras las enfermeras le inyectaban tranquilizantes. – ¡Papá!


	4. La noche está para guardar secretos

Y aqui tienen el PENULTIMO capitulo de este fic, sep, uno mas y acaba XDD

Gracias a las personas que me dejan comentarios, me animan mucho...muchas gracias

Adoro este capitulo XDD

Magic Kaito es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama, el asesino de Japon y el deshidratador de las mujeres XDDD

**Capitulo 4: La noche está para guardar secretos.**

Después de varias horas, Haruhi logró calmarse, pero de vez en cuando derramaba lágrimas. Durante aquellas horas, estuvo acompañada de una enfermera hasta que logró calmarse por completo y se fue. Pero no volvió a su casa, si no volvió a ver aquel lugar que vio por primera vez con su abuelo: La torre del reloj.

Se sentó en una banca que estaba frente y a la vez lejos, para poder así verla por completo, hasta que se paraliza al tener un recuerdo

_Flash Back_

_-¿A quién esperas?-Pregunta un niño con una gorra roja_

_-A Mi padre-Respondió una niña y ve como el niño hace aparecer una rosa_

_-Soy Kuroba Kaito… encantado_

_Fin Flash Back_

- Kuroba Kaito… igual que aquel chico… ¿Por qué se parecen tanto los tres? – Pensando en los dos Kaito y de golpe, piensa ahora en Kid, causando que sus mejillas ardan en rojo vivo. – Y… ¿Por qué me sonrojo tanto?

_¡Eres un tonto Kaito!_ _¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Hasta Akako y Saguru lo sabía!_

-Eh? – Sus ojos se abren de golpe al oír su propia voz en la cabeza, ¿De qué secreto estaba hablando? De golpe, le duele la cabeza a causa de los recuerdos, venían tan de golpe, sintiéndose muy asustada y aterrada. – ¿Qué es… lo que estoy recordando?

_Flash Back_

_Se estaba dando el último aviso de que el bus se marcharía, la gente subía rápido después de que el ayudante del conductor se encargaba de sus equipajes. Entre la multitud estaba Aoko, que se iría por unos días para ver a un familiar._

_-Aoko… antes de que te vayas de viaje…_

_-¿Qué ocurre Kaito? – Curiosa de verla tan dudoso, así que trata de ser bromista para aligerar el ambiente. – Actúas como si me fuera para siempre, solo voy a ver a mi prima, así que no creas que te vas a liberar._

_-Aoko yo… - La chica notó como el chico se sonrojaba un poco y eso no hacía más que ponerla nerviosa. – Te quiero_

_Aoko abre sus ojos como platos al oír tal declaración, no se esperaba que tuviera que pasarle algo parecido a las películas, cuando la chica se va para siempre (aunque ella se iría solo unos días), llega el chico que ama para confesarle su amor y suplicarle de que no se vaya y ella termina dándole otra oportunidad, era tan… irónico._

_-¿Eh? – Fue tanto su asombro, que sólo pudo decir eso._

_-Te quiero, te amo…. – Como si no fuera poco, con cada palabra, él se iba acercando más, invadiendo su espacio personal y tomándolo de los hombros. – Eres todo para mí_

_-K-Kaito…. – Sus mejillas se ponen rojas por la cercanía de sus rostros, jamás pensó que este día llegaría y se sentí demasiado feliz, más de lo que había sentido antes, nada de comparaba a esto. – Yo…_

_-Pero. – Interrumpiéndola y se aparta de ella ignorando el frío que lo invadió de forma inesperada. – No se si te merezca por mentirte_

_-¿Mentirme? – Extrañada, si había ocasiones que se mentían, pero eran mentirillas blancas y siempre terminaban dándose cuenta y se perdonaban. Pero si él le estaba mencionando eso, significaba que había un secreto grande, uno tan grande que a lo mejor ella tenía derecho a saber, pero él decidió guardar silencio. - ¿De qué estás hablando, Kaito?_

_-Aoko, yo… soy Kaito Kid. – Le declaro al mismo tiempo que saca su monóculo del bolsillo. – Te he mentido todo este tiempo porque no quería que supieran de ti y se que no merezco que me perdones y que me golpees. – Admite preparado para la furia de la amazona Nakamori Aoko, pero al no recibir nada aun, decide seguir hablando. – Además… hay alguien más que…_

_-Koizumi, ¿verdad? – Interrumpiéndolo, ahora entendía el comportamiento de ambos y su extraña unión de amigos… si es que se le podía llamar así. – Lo sabe, ¿no es así?_

_-Sí. – Sintiéndose nuevamente un imbécil al admitirlo, Aoko era su mejor amiga desde pequeños y en vez de ser ella la conocedora de su secreto, lo descubre una bruja lunática que no lo dejaba en paz por no andar como tonto detrás de ella. Respira hondo. – Y también el pomposo de Hakuba._

_-¡¿Saguru también? – Finalmente estallo completamente molesta y sin importarle la mirada de la gente. – ¡¿Qué todos debían saberlo menos yo? ¡¿Qué acaso no me tienes confianza Kaito? – Y le brinda el golpe prometido en la quijada y el ladrón no opuso resistencia. – ¡Hasta Akako-san lo sabía, Kaito! ¡AKAKO! ¡Y se supone que yo soy la más cercana que tienes! – Traga saliva para contener las debilidades y seguir digna hasta el final. – Pero parece que eso no te importa._

_Kaito solo la toma por la cintura y la abraza con fuerza. Aoko quería apartarse, estaba enojada, pero el chico y su propio cuerpo no la dejaban, por lo que perdió la lucha y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y le volvió a fomentar la pregunta._

_-Porque te amo. – Aoko vuelve a sorprenderse ante tal confesión. Y no soportaría que los que mataron a mi padre te hicieran algo. Si llegaran a ponerte un dedo encima, yo… yo… simplemente no me lo perdonaría y los haría pagar con mis propias manos._

_Aoko abre sus ojos comprendiendo lo último, él la amaba tanto que era capaz de llegar al asesinato para vengar su muerte. Se sintió mal de haberse enojado a pesar que los motivos le sobraban y no quería que él pensase así, él no era un asesino… él era un ladrón, un ladrón pervertido. Sonríe ante tal pensamiento y cierra sus ojos._

_-¡Tonto! – Volviendo a ponerse seria y se aparta de un empujón. – ¡Eres un tonto Kaito Kuroba! – Lo toma de la chaqueta y lo trae hacía ella para besarlo_

_Kaito se había sorprendido, pero de inmediato le corresponde el beso, convirtiéndolo en uno apasionado mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de la chica._

_-Te amo Kaito_

_-Habrá más cuando vuelvas – Le susurro el ladrón con una mirada de póquer._

_-Maldito pervertido. – Sonrojada._

_Fin Flash Back_

Haruhi estaba sorprendida ante tal recuerdo, ¿Qué hacía ese chico en sus pensamientos? ¿De verdad él era Kaito Kid? Pero a pesar de todo, se sentía feliz y sus mejillas estaban coloradas, aun cuando no comprendía la situación. De golpe, decide levantarse de la banca de una buena vez y volvió a caminar, esta vez, a una casa que creyó que buscaría respuestas: La residencia Nakamori.

-¿Pero que diablos hago aquí? – Se queja rascándose la cabeza, se sentía en verdad estúpida. – Como si la puerta se fuera a abrir al decir ábrete sésamo.

Pensaba irse, sabiendo que perdía su tiempo, pero una fuerza desconocida la detiene tomando de su hombro, ella voltea para volver a ver la caja y esa misma identidad sin nombre le susurraba en el viento que siguiera, que caminara hacía la casa y eso hizo, estaba ahora frente a la puerta principal preguntándose cómo iba a entrar si no tenía llave. Agacha su cabeza derrotada y sus ojos le revelan una alfombra que tenía escrito con palabras elegantes "Bienvenido" y tuvo un revoltijo en el estómago como una especie de señal, se arrodilla para correr la alfombra y se sorprende al ver una copia de llave. Se pregunta cómo pudo saberlo mientras tomaba el objeto maravillada y armándose de valor, la mete en el cerrojo y la hace girar, asombrándose de nuevo al comprobar que si era la llave de la puerta y la abre.

Insegura entró y ciera la puerta. Examino el lugar, se sentía calmada y relajada, como si ya hubiera estado allí antes. Examino cuarto por cuarto y ahora se encontraba frente a una puerta que tenía marcada "Aoko" en ella. Con miedo, abrió la puerta y vio el interior con… ¿Nostalgia? Mientras miraba cada rincón, sentía como su mente viajaba al pasado, veía a una niña jugando a las muñecas, aquella niña que vio al niño Kaito… a ella misma. Vio a la misma niña un poco más grande, estudiando y ahora se veía a si misma sentada en la cama con en aquel joven llamado Kaito discutiendo mientras le curaba unas heridas causadas por razones desconocidas.

Miraba asombrada a esos dos y trata de alcanzar a la chica con su mano, iba acercándose cada vez hasta, pero de golpe, esa adolescente desaparece en el viento, dejando humo a su paso y a aquella mano en el aire. Se gira para ver al chico herido, pero este también desapareció. Asustada, se aparta de la cama asustada y choca accidentalmente con el escritorio, se voltea asustada y ve el mueble con un portarretrato encima y decidió ver quién era.

Era la tal Aoko.

Era ella misma.

-¡Ah! – Grita llevando sus manos a la cabeza, de nuevo tenía ese dolor fuerte de cabeza a causa de los recuerdos que invadían su mente.

Ya no lo aguanto más y cayó al piso inconsciente.

* * *

Haruhi abrió sus ojos, se notaba cansada y confusa. Con esfuerzo se pone de pie mientras se frotaba la cabeza con un gesto de dolor y notó que aún seguía en el cuarto de la chica Aoko y que era ahora era de noche.

-De seguro mis abuelos deben estar preocupados…

Se acercó a la puerta y estaba por abrirla e irse cuando siente la brisa del viento. Voltea y se sorprende al ver la ventana abierta y allí entre ella y la ventana estaba Kid, viéndola con una sonrisa mientras la capa se movía con el movimiento del viento y luciendo majestuosamente gracias a la luz de la luna que lo rodeaba.

Se asusto tanto que iba a irse, pero una misteriosa fuerza interior le impide mover su cuerpo, sólo pudo quedarse en esa posición, viendo como Kid se iba acercando a ella. Cerró sus ojos temiendo que le hiciera algo, pero en vez de eso, sintió algo cálido rodeando su cintura y decide abrirlos, sorprendiéndose al ver que estaba siendo abrazada por Kaito Kid, su rostro estaba apoyado en el pecho del ladrón y sentía como unas de las manos del ladrón dejaba de tocar su cintura para que sus dedos se enreden en el cabello de la chica.

-Aoko…-La chica se sonroja al oír su voz susurrándole en el oído y lo peor de todo era que estar en sus brazos la hacían sentir refugiada y querida y no quería que se terminara. – ¿No crees que ya he sufrido suficiente? Debes recordar Aoko… te necesito… no puedo soportar…Perderte de nuevo.

-¿Por qué…? – Su sonrojo se ocultaba en la oscuridad y en los brazos del ladrón. – ¿Por que te preocupas tanto por mí? ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

-Tú sabes la respuesta.

-¿Por qué? – Insistiendo.

De respuesta, sintió como el ladrón tocaba sus mejillas con ambas manos y la miraba fijamente, ambos pares de ojos se miraban entre sí y el ladrón no pudo evitar sonreír levemente y divertido al verla sonrojada. Haruhi vio como el ladrón acercaba su rostro al suyo, pero no se lo impidió, sin saber el por qué en vez de rechazarlo, había cerrado sus ojos lentamente para recibirlo y sus labios fueron robados por los del ladrón, un beso dulce que se convirtió en uno apasionado cuando la chica le correspondió.

No sabían cuanto tiempo paso, sólo se dejaban llevar por aquel beso hasta que el oxigeno les gano y se separaron a unos escasos milímetros, Haruhi estaba roja de la vergüenza por permitir eso y el ladrón estaba divertido por su sonrojo y la vez feliz de sentir aquel néctar de labios.

-Habrá más cuando regreses. – Le susurro, su respiración tocando la piel de la chica provocaba que sus latidos aumenten la velocidad.

-¿Eh?-Se había sorprendido al oír sus palabras porque eran las mismas de sus recuerdos borrados. Veía como el ladrón se dirigía a la ventana sin decirle nada más.

Él le sonríe y sus labios dejaron escapar una frase: "Poco a poco" para luego desaparecer por el mismo lugar en donde entró. Haruhi se acerca corriendo a la ventana sonrojada, pero no ve absolutamente nada y se toca los labios para sentir aquella sensación de nuevo mientras su corazón volvía a latir a gran velocidad.

* * *

Haruhi llegó a su casa cansada y aun algo sonrojada.

-¡Haruhi! – Gritaron sus abuelos preocupados.

-¿Dónde estabas? – Le pregunta el cabeza de familia.

-Tu abuelo te fue a buscar en todos los lugares posibles. – Su abuela estaba preocupada.

-¿Te hicieron algo pequeña? – dispuesto a limpiar el honor de su querida nieta.

-Yo… lo siento mucho. – Se sentía culpable por haber dejado preocupados a sus abuelos. – En verdad lo siento, pero… ¿Puedo pedirles algo?

-¿Qué cosa pequeña?

-¿Puedo ir al funeral del inspector Nakamori?

-¿Por qué quieres ir Haruhi? – Preguntó su abuela extrañada.

-Quiero ir. – Fue todo lo que podía decirles ya que ni ella misma entendía. – Por favor

-Está bien. – Acepta su abuelo regalándole una pequeña sonrisa,se notaba lo cansado que estaba. – No le veo el por qué no puedas ir

-Lamento mucho haberlos preocupados. – Abraza a su abuelo. – Pase lo que pase, ustedes son mi familia… siempre han estado conmigo y cuidándome.

Después de unos minutos, Haruhi subió a su cuarto y estaba tendida de lado en la cama, viendo las rosas que tenía sobre su escritorio y eso la hacía pensar en Kid y en el beso. Sacude su cabeza de forma negativa y se pone de rodillas en la cama para poder tomar su bailarina que tenia en el piso. La miraba con una expresión triste ya que estaba totalmente confundida, por un lado quería recordar todo, su infancia, sus primeros años en la escuela, sus amigos, familia, todo. Pero por otro lado no quería ya que temía dejar solos a sus abuelos, la necesitaban más que nunca ahora que viven en la ciudad.

Se asusta al oír un fuerte ruido de algo estrellándose en el suelo y eso causo que se le cayera la bailarina de golpe, rompiéndose en pedazos. Oye como la abuela se disculpaba con el abuelo por su torpeza y suspira resignada para luego ver con tristeza aquellos pedazos que antes era la bailarina, aquella que siempre la hacía sentir tan bien y relajada.

Pero luego se sorprende mucho al ver algo entre los pedazos.


	5. Happy Ending

Aqui tienen el capitulo final del fic, aunque es corto, pero pienso que asi esta perfecto.

Gracias por los comentarios

MK es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama**  
**

**Capitulo 5: Happy Ending.**

Haruhi miraba sorprendida como entre los pedazos que una vez fue la bailarina se encontraba una fotografía. La curiosidad la vence, por lo que acercó su mano a la foto para tomarla con cuidado y al verla, se sorprende: Allí habían dos niños, una niña y un niño. Al voltear la foto ve que tenía cuatro palabras que la sorprendieron más:

_**Aoko Nakamori**_

_**Kaito Kuroba**_

Su mente volvió a dolerle, llegando imágenes confusas.

_Flash Back_

_Se vio sentada en un autobús de vuelta a Tokio en un día de lluvia. A pesar del mal tiempo, su rostro mostraba felicidad por dos motivos: 1-Su prima finalmente se ha curado. 2-Volvería a ver a su querido ladrón y mago._

_Un grito la saco de sus pensamientos y antes de que reaccionara para saber que era, el autobús choca con un camión, ambos vehículos giraron a gran velocidad hacía el precipicio. Las personas que iban adentro quedaron inconscientes y algunos cayeron desde la carretera hasta el camino del precipicio, hasta que todos quedaran dormidos en el frió césped, unos inconscientes y otros… jamás volverán a abrir sus ojos de nuevo y eso era para todos, hombres, mujeres, ancianos y niños._

_Mientras autos se acercaban al lugar de la carretera, las gotas de la lluvia despertaron a una muy dolorida joven de cabello alborotado y ojos azules. Se levanto adolorida y tocándose el abdomen con su mano derecha ya que estaba sangrando como otras heridas graves y leves que tenía y al ver la cruel escena que tenía al frente, se fue como pudo lejos de allí._

_Fin Flash Back_

-¿Q-Qué fue eso?-Murmuro la chica sorprendida… y aterrada

* * *

Pasaron dos días y Haruhi estaba en su cuarto, vistiéndose de negro ya que el motivo era que se llevaría a cabo el funeral del inspector Nakamori y tenía que ir, tal como prometió. Comió un completo desayuno y se despidió de sus abuelos con destino a la iglesia.

Al llegar, vio al joven llamado Kaito hablando con aquel joven ingles que descubrió que su nombre era Saguru, un detective de Londres. Cuando se inclino ante un obispo que estaba en la puerta principal, sintió la mirada de ambos jóvenes clavados en ella, incomodándola, pero actuó como si nada.

El funeral fue en silencio y la joven oía como algunos lloraban y para su sorpresa, ella también, se sentía de nuevo miserable y lágrimas corrían por sus ojos. Ahora se encontraban en el cementerio y quería gritar, ver el cuerpo frío y pálido del inspector una vez más antes de que viera como cubrían el agujero con tierra…Con él adentro.

Todos se fueron, quedando sólo ella, viendo aquel lugar donde descansaría para siempre el inspector, cubierto de muchos ramos de flores. Se acercó y entre el montón, poso un simple ramo de cuatro rosas rojas.

Salió del cementerio y sin saber por qué, se detuvo frente a la residencia Nakamori. Se sentó en uno de los escalones y vio el paisaje que tenía en frente, como esperando y eso es exactamente lo que hacia, esperar… esperaba que su mente rompa aquel candado que la atormenta y finalmente pudiera recordar todo. Pasaron horas y horas, pero ella no se movía, seguía ahí sentada, forzando a su mente para que se libere, que olvide todos sus miedos y se acuerde.

Estaba por darse por vencida cuando siente un fuerte dolor de cabeza, otro recuerdo la invadía.

_Flash Back_

_Se veía caminando herida, sangrando en un hermoso día de sol, al parecer había caminado toda la noche y aún seguía así._

_Cayó al piso gritando de dolor, intentó incorporarse, pero sólo logró ponerse de rodillas ya que le dolía mucho. Oyó como un par de voces se acercaban a ella mientras se comunicaban entre ellos y ante la herida joven, aparece una pareja de ancianos que la verla, se sorprendieron mucho y en vez de asustarse, corrieron hacía ella preocupados, preguntándole si estaba bien, pero no hubo respuesta ya que la chica cayó dormida debido que sentía que estaba a salvo a su lado._

_Cuando abrió sus ojos, vio que estaba en un cuarto totalmente en blanco y tendida en una cama. Giro su cabeza y vio a un hombre de bata blanca, de seguro un medico._

_-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó pero no había respuesta. – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_-Yo… no…_

_-¿Cómo te llamas? Así podremos contactar a tu familia_

_-Yo… no me acuerdo…_

_Seguía en aquella cama, sola mientras se esforzaba por recordar._

_Oye como la puerta se abre y ve a un par de ancianos que se les hacía familiar._

_-Haruhi. – Dijo la mujer. – Que bueno que ya estés bien_

_-¿Haruhi? ¿Ese es mi nombre?_

_-Haruhi Oyamada pequeña. – Dijo el abuelo. – Sufriste un accidente pero ya estás bien_

_-Lo siento, pero no recuerdo nada_

_-Nosotros somos tus abuelos y vamos a cuidar de ti, ¿vale? – Dijo la abuela mientras sonreía._

_-Hai. – Sonríe en agradecimiento. – Gracias_

_Fin de los Flash Back_

Haruhi grito y cayó de espaldas, golpeándose con la puerta, pero no con brusquedad, sino con sutileza porque logró frenarse a tiempo. Se quedo ahí, sin mover un músculo mientras su mente asimilaba aquellos recuerdos y muchos más.

Decide levantarse y camina sin rumbo fijó hasta que sus pies se detienen ante su hogar, la residencia Oyamada. Ve a sus abuelos trabajando en el jardín y al notar su presencia, se preocupan al verla diferente.

-Abuelo… Abuela… yo…

* * *

Kaito estaba tendido en su cama pensando en Aoko, recordando lo hermosa que se veía de negro… que su padre que en paz descanse la perdone, pero su hija es un ángel encarnado. Había notado como la chica lo ignoraba en el funeral… era una agonía no tenerla a su lado, besarla, abrazarla, tocarla, hacerla suya, pero no podía ser nada si ella seguía siendo _Haruhi_, tenía que seguir conformándose con aquellos dulces besos que le robó como Kid y que disfrutó a gusto.

Salió de su casa como el ladrón fantasma ya que era la hora de trabajar.

Logró robar con éxito y mucha facilidad la joya, al parecer, Nakamori sabía como dar buenos desafíos. Estaba en la azotea del edificio donde estaba robando, viendo con tristeza aquella joya ya que era de color azul, idénticos a los ojos de Aoko. Iba a irse cuando oye como la puerta se abre de golpe y con algo de violencia.

-Ya es tarde, me llevó la joya – Al no oír respuesta, decide ver quien era y se sorprende al ver a aquella chica que invadía su mente y sueños días y noches.

-Yo… yo… – Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro mientras corría hacía él. – ¡Kaito! – Lo abraza feliz. – He vuelto. – Murmuró.

-¡¿Aoko? – Sorprendido. – ¿No me digas que…? – Al ver como asentía la felicidad lo invade mientras la abraza, apegándola mucho a su cuerpo.

Oye como policías se acercaban al lugar, por lo que carga a la joven y se la lleva en brazos, volando por la ciudad gracias a su aeroplano y no podía evitar gritar de la emoción mientras Aoko sólo se reía.

Volaron hasta llegar a la casa del chico y cuando estaban solos en su cuarto, Kaito se había quitado su monóculo y sombrero, se vieron nuevamente, increíble que estuvieron lejos por tanto tiempo, Aoko ya no lo aguantó más y lo abrazó de nuevo y Kaito le corresponde, estando así por minutos.

-Perdóname Kaito… por todo el dolor que pasaste al creer que estaba muerta.

-No me pidas perdón Aoko… soy feliz al saber que estas viva… y que lo recordaste todo… Te amo…

-Yo también te amo… mi ladrón de la noche

-Tú eres una doncella… un tesoro que robe y que no pienso devolver… o entregar a otro. – Aoko ríe levemente divertida por su comentario. – ¿Qué?

-De seguro andabas haciendo de tus perversidades mientras yo no estaba. – Sonríe. – Pero tienes toda la razón, Kaito. – Abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Eres mía Aoko…. – Le susurró en el oído de una forma sensual.

-Lo sé. – Sonrojada por aquel tono que Kaito uso.

El ladrón sonríe de forma irónica mientras veía los dulces labios entreabiertos de la joven que se los robo sin pensarlo dos veces. Al quitarle a Aoko su chaqueta, ella se lo devuelve quitándole su camisa, quedando su perfecto pecho al descubierto, Kaito tira a su doncella a la cama con algo de violencia por causa de la pasión y ambos se van desvistiendo poco a poco teniendo así una noche llena de pasión y amor, teniendo de testigos solos sus gemidos, suspiros y besos.

**Fin.**


End file.
